


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood (minor), Gen, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, Injury, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sibling Relationship, Spoilers, Tommy coming to terms with his relationship with Wilbur, Wilbur quotes minecraft, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: The universe loves you Tommy.You are going to be amazing.
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set straight after Eret’s betrayal.

"Tommy, its not looking good," Fundy's voice was low, a small murmur sheltered between them. Tubbo, exhausted, sat sleeping against the wall, the adrenaline whipping out any energy he had.

"I've tried to do the best I can but...it was left untreated for too long, I don't know whether he will pull through, if his fever doesn't break..." There was grief in his voice, a defeated sound of pre-mature mourning. 

"This is Wilbur, Fundy, he'll pull through," his voice felt tight as he said it, the words constricting in his throat, "stay with Tubbo, you've done well, I'll keep an eye on him." 

Fundy nodded and shifted away, made his way to the sleeping boy. Tommy watched quietly as he pulled Tubbo into a gentle embrace, an attempt at comfort. 

There was a thin dingy sheet that seperated Wilbur from the rest of them in Tommy's safe room, he could see Willbur's illuminated figure stretched across, the slow ups and downs of breath.

Making his way in his eyes welled up, he swollowed them down, refusing to cry. 

He refused to look at the wound.

Wilbur was shirtless, resting on his stomach. The freshly placed bandages on his back already had blotches of blood coming through. He was sweaty all over, a slight shiver on his bones.

Wilbur cracks one eye open and meets Tommy's eyes,

"Hey there," he whispers weakly, "come to give company?" Tommy doesn't know how to respond, just slides himself down the wall and sits beside Wilbur. The tension in his throat builds but he keeps it down, he can't cry in front of Wilbur. He doesn't know what to say, how to act, everything about this feels wrong, like a dream he'll-

"I swear when I see that green bastard I'll burn everything he loves to the ground-"

"Tommy-"

"I'll rip him to pieces, burn him out of existance-"

"Tommy, calm-"

"And not to mention Eret, oh i swear to god-"

"Tommy, please." His voice is so weak it scares Tommy, he looks at Wilbur again, see's the pain he's in. They have no medicine, no drugs to heal him. 

Nothing but time.

"Tommy, take your jacket off, its covered in blood." Its covered in Wilbur's blood from when they carried him, Tommy can't even remember what happened, the entire memory of it all buried deep under everything.

He just knows the Wilbur will be fine.

He's L'manburg's leader. 

Tommy removes the jacket, makes a simple pillow for Wilbur to rest on. He feels too open now, no longer has the weight of his jacket to keep him grounded, suddenly the air bites at his skin more and the walls seem to focus in on the beat of his pulse.

He hates the feeling.

Wilbur stutters out a breath. 

"Come lay next to me,"

"I shouldn't-"

"Please?" 

He sounds so weak and Tommy feels...he feels frustrated and exhausted. Theres nothing he can do, nothing he can fix for Wilbur. 

All they have is time.

He shifts down so he's facing Wilbur, in the corner of his eye he can see the wounds, they hurt to look at.

He should have been the one protecting them.

Wilbur has a sadness in his eyes, Tommy doesn't want to acknowledge how defeated they are. 

"I'm so proud of you Tommy," Wilbur says slowly, words struggling to leave his mouth.

"What?"

"I don't tell you enough just how proud I am of you, how much you've grown." Tommy feels his chest constrict, he can't breathe. He doesn't understand. This isn't the way this was suppose to happen. He squeezes his eyes shut. They sting. This isn't the tone he's suppose to say it in.

"Hey now, none of that," Willbur reaches over and wipes a tear that begins to form in Tommy's eyes, "no tears."

"I'm not crying, your crying," he responds weakly, his throat constricting. Wilbur's hand rests on his cheek and everything feels too soft and Tommy hates it. He hates how intimate this is, hates how vulnerable he is.

He hates how this feels like an end.

"Listen to me Tommy," he can hear how Wilbur is holding back tears, "listen to me."

"I am, i am."

"The universe loves you Tommy, and she and I know you're going to be amazing."

"Stop it."

"You are going to do such great things-"

"Stop saying it like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're not gunna be there to see it."

"I will."

"No I mean it, promise me you'll be there Will, promise me you'll be right by my side. Alive."

"You're going to be such a good leader,"

"Wilbur, please-"

"You are going to be just what they need,"

"Promise me Wilbur, please!" Tommy begins to sob openly, grabbing Wilbur's hand and squeezing it with all the love he can. "Please promise me you'll make it, I can't do this without you Will, please don't leave me."

Will says nothing but tugs him close, lets Tommy openly weep into his arm. He keeps him close, lets him cry everything out, he rubs his back soothingly. 

Will couldn't have asked for a better leader.  
A better brother.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My pride, my son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789266) by [07JoeTheBastardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/07JoeTheBastardo/pseuds/07JoeTheBastardo)




End file.
